iChat A Fruits Basket Instant Message
by Freezing Ember
Summary: Ok, this is my second fic, and it is based off of Fruits Basket. This is like an IM with the people of fruits basket, me, and my friends and enemies. R&R? Please?


iChat 2

Later on in this fic I use the term POS. This means: Parent Over Shoulder

Disclaimer- I don't own fruits basket, blah, blah, blah, Shelby is mine, blah, blah, blah. Oh, and Before I forget, Myles is a real person.

Key-

crazycomputerpsycho- (CCP) Shelby

madcat- Kyo

antimorningperson- Yuki

riceballinafruitsbasket- Tohru

CCP has entered

madcat has entered

riceballinafruitsbasket has entered

antimorningperson has entered

CCP- Hallo everybody!

riceballinafruitsbasket- Morning Shelby!

antimorningperson- Arrgg... how can you be awake at this hour?

CCP- Uh... It's 11:00 in the morning, Most things that breathe would be up at this hour.

madcat- Yeah, he fell asleep on me this morning.

riceballinafruitsbasket- Yes, Yuki doesn't seem like he is good at waking up in the morning...

CCP- I hear ya! My friend, Ashton, he doesn't wake up 'till pikachu thunderbolts him!

antimorningperson- Oh, that's right. You are still in the pokemon regions. How is that going?

riceballinafruitsbasket- Yes! That would be great. Tell us!

madcat- Hey tohru, shouldn't you be cleaning something...? Or cooking...?

CCP- Ah, It is GREAT! Everybody is so nice, and Prince is way cool!

riceballinafruitsbasket- Prince?

CCP- Oh yeah, my kick ass charizard!

antimorningperson- And a charizard is...?

CCP- Oh, Yuki, with all your studies, I am surprised that YOU of all people don't know what a charizard is. It is a bright orange dragon-looking thing, and here is a quick ref from this book i have:

Pronunciation- CHAR- I- ZARD

Element- Fire/ Flying

Type- Lizard

Height- 5'7"

Weight- 200 lbs.

Evolution- Charmander -- Charmeleon -- Charizard

The fully evolved Charizard is on Fire! The flames it spits are so hot, they can melt boulders. If Charizard gets too carried away, it could cause a forest fire! Fire pokemon like Charizard are strong against ice types, but not against water types.

That a good enough definition for you guys?

madcat- Yeah, that is fine. And you said you have one? It doesn't seem like the kind of thing people would just let run around wild.

antimorningperson- They let you run around free, so why not this thing?

madcat- Shut Up You Damn Rat!

CCP- Damn RAT? Why a rat?

madcat- oops...

riceballinafruitsbasket- Oh dear... Shigure dropped something and it broke. Gotta go clean up!

riceballinafruitsbasket has left

CCP- Great. Now she leaves and makes ME deal with two pissed off teenage boys? Nice.

antimorningperson- Oh, you stupid cat. Now Akito is going to erase her memories, you idiot!

CCP- Stupid CAT? WHY A CAT?

madcat- It was a slip of the tounge! I swear!

CCP- Ahm... Have I suddenly turned invisible? I am still here, and as clueless as ever! SOMEBODY fill me in!

madcat- Yuki is gonna do it.

madcat has left

CCP- Ok, Yuki, tell me what is going on.

antimorningperson- Well, you are going to loose your memories for this...

CCP- Memories of what?

antimorningperson- us. the sohmas. ALL of us.

CCP- Alright! Don't keep me in suspense! I hate that! Get a move on!!!!

antimorningperson- Ok, Kyo calls me damn rat for a reason. When people hug a certain 12 of the sohmas, they will turn into the 12 animals of the chinese zodiac. Is this making sense?

CCP- Yeah, i think i get it. So, Kyo calls you Damn Rat because when people hug you, you turn into the rat from the legend, right?

antimorningperson- Yes. You caught on pretty quickly.

CCP- I am one of the zodiac from the pokemon region, didn'tcha know?

antimorningperson- Really? What are you?

CCP- I am year of the Ninetales. Want a quick ref?

antimorningperson- yes, that would be nice.

CCP- Here goes...

Pronunciation- NINE-TALES

Element- Fire

Type- Fox

Height- 3' 7"

Weight- 44 lbs.

Evolution- Vulpix -- Ninetales

The only way to add a ninetales to your team is to carfully raise a vulpix, then use a fire stone to evlove it. Ninetales is a very smart pokemon, and loves plotting revenge against it's enemies. If you grab one of it's tails, it may put a thousand-year curse on you!

That is it.

madcat has entered

madcat- Shelby...did the damn rat explain things to you?

CCP- Yep! He didn't really need to, though... (scroll up for details)

madcat- ... So you are a zodiac too? A... Ninetales...?

antimorningperson- Yeah, you would have figured that out by now.

madcat- I would have never knew... although, that DOES explain why you can hug Yuki and me...

CCP- Yep! and a ninetales is ssssssssssoooooooooo pretty, they are white-ish tan, and have nine fox tales. And, they can live up to 1,000 years!

CCP- Oh, can you guys hold on for a minute...

CCP- Ok, I am back. My friend was trying to IM me, so I am gonna welcome her in the chatroom.

becky48 has entered

becky48- Shelby...? You are supposed to be in here?

CCP- YEAH! I AM HERE!

antimorningperson- Who are you?

becky48- I am becky... Who are you?

antimorningperson- Yuki.

madcat- Kyo.

CCP- Shelby.

becky48- Madcat... did you say your name was Kyo?

madcat- yeah...

becky48- Kyo Sohma?

madcat- yeah...

CCP- Bad move.

cutekitty has entered

cutekitty- Hello...?

CCP- Wait for it...

becky48- OMG!!!! KYO SOHMA IS IN THE SAME CHATROOM AS ME! OMG!!!!

CCP- Relax, its just Kyo.

cutekitty- KYO IS MINE! (guess who...)

becky48- YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU KNEW KYO!

CCP- I didn't think it would matter...

cutekitty- YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!

becky48- BUT YOU KNOW THAT I AM KYO'S #1 FANGIRL HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT KNOWN????

cutekitty- KYO IS MINE GO FIND YOUR OWN!

madcat has left

becky48- KYO! NOOOOOO! I AM GONNA FIND YOU!

cutekitty- KYO! Come back... please?

becky48 has left

cutekitty has left

CCP- Weird...

antimorningperson- I am tired. I have this exam tomorrow...

CCP- Oh yeah. You have to go to SCHOOL.

CCP- I pity you.

antimorningperson- Shuddup.

becky48 has entered.

becky48- I found him!

madcat has entered

cutekitty has entered

madcat- dammit. Becky, your name was?

becky48- Yes my dear kyo-chan?

cutekitty- Kyo... Chan? ...RRRRR...

madcat- I HATE YOU!!!!!

cutekitty- Ha! So there! Kyo likes me better! P

madcat- Kagura... I HATE YOU TOO!

becky48- But... Why? cries

cutekitty- But... Kyo... I love you... WHY WOULD YOU HATE ME?!?!

becky48- Well, if you hate me... I HATE YOU TOO!!!!!

cutekitty- ... Cries ...

cutekitty has left

becky48 has left

CCP- Wow.

antimorningperson- I'll say.

madcat- SHUT UP!

madcat has left.

CCP- I wonder if anyone else will join... looks around

antimorningperson- What?

CCP- I just got this weird feeling like someone was about to get on...

CCP- I hear laughing...

CCP- Oh no.

antimorningperson- What?!?!?!?

LaughingKween has entered

CCP- NO! SHE IS HERE!

LaughingKween- Ha haha ahahahahahahaha!

antimorningperson- Should I ask?

CCP- Its Laughing Kween. Take the hint.

LaughingQueen- Hallo... Hahahahahahaha...

CCP- Ok, what happened. Did your teacher write "beef it baby" on the board again?

LaughingKween- No... but HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS HYSTARICAL!!!!

antimorningperson- ?

CCP- It's just Adrianne. She is an idiot sometimes, but she is a funny idiot.

LaughingKween- HEY!

CCP- HEY! Yourself! It's true isn't it?

antimorningperson- Ummm...?

LaughingKween- Shut up! It is not!

CCP- Why are you reacting so much then?

blackandblueboy has entered

blackandblueboy- LaughingKween, I told you ya can't hide forever!

LaughingKween- Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!

antimorningperson- Who are you?

blackandblueboy- Myles. Why?

CCP- I suddenly understand why She was laughing so hard when she came in here.

blackandblueboy- And who is everybody else?

antimorningperson- Yuki

LaughingKween- Adrianne (snort)

CCP- Shelby...

blackandblueboy- HOLY SHIZNIT! SHELBY IS IN HERE TOO?

CCP- Hi moron.

blackandblueboy- Ehh... Um...

CCP- ? Kyo got your tounge?

antimorningperson- Ha... Nice one.

LaughingKween- I don't get it, but... I told you that you would not be safe if you followed me in...

blackandblueboy- You didn't tell me you were friends with the psycho lady!

CCP- RRR... Watch your mouth, smart ass.

blackandblueboy- What did you just call me?

CCP- Your name.

blackandblueboy- Smart ... whatever you called me is not my name.

CCP- Aww, are you afraid to swear on the internet? Afraid mommy's gonna catch you with a dirty mouth?

LaughingKween- Fighting... Priceless.

antimorningperson- Especially when it is a Shelby vs. Myles. Those are the best.

CCP- So, you talk tough, but you really are a mama's boy. That is kinda funny.

LaughingKween- You guys, stop fighting so I can make some popcorn.

Five Minutes later

LaughingKween- Ah, my favorite, emu popcorn... yum.

antimorningperson- Um... Eww?

LaughingKween- WHAT? it is the best kind of popcorn that comes around.

blackandblueboy- So... Where were we?

CCP- You don't remember? Are you retarded? She was gone for all of, one minute!

antimorningperson- This is hilarious, don't you think?

CCP- At least I remember what we were fighing about!

blackandblueboy- Is that so? What?

CCP- You were afraid to swear on the internet. Chicken butt.

blackandblueboy- Shut up! I was not!

CCP- Then why don't you? Type out a swear and send it. I dare you.

blackandblueboy- I can't write something like that! It is indecent! POS

CCP- The pos shouldn't make a difference. Do you have it in you, or not?

blackandblueboy- Hello, this is Mrs. Divine. I have taken the keyboard. Are you -CCP I mean- Are you Myles'

girlfriend?

LaughingKween- Oh Dear...

CCP- ARE YOU KIDDING? I USE THAT KID AS A PUNCHING BAG AT SCHOOL! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!

blackandblueboy- Ah, so that must mean you are the 'Terrifying Shelby' he talks about at dinner.

CCP- He called me terrifying?

antimorningperson- Ah, Shelby has finally achieved her lifelong dream. Myles is finally afraid of her.

blackandblueboy- What a shame. I bet if you were his girlfriend, you could teach him a thing or two about respect.

CCP- I think I already have...

blackandblueboy- Myles is back.

CCP- YOUR MOM THOUGHT I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!!

blackandblueboy- Yeah, she is a psycho.

CCP- I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree... laugh

blackandblueboy- Mom's calling for dinner. Gags It's salmon.

blackandblueboy has left

CCP- What is so bad about salmon?

LaughingKween- Ah... Myles' mom thought you were his girlfriend...! Ha!

antimorningperson- I am surprised you din't turn black on her.

CCP- Yeah, well, she is a mom. She would call the cops. (Don't want to screw around with THAT again...)

becky48 has entered

becky48- Is kyo in here?

CCP- Sorry, no, but Myles just was.

antimorningperson- You missed the fight of a lifetime.

LaughingKween- I still have some leftover emu popcorn...

becky48- Oh, hi adrianne.

CCP- Hey Yuki, can I tell them about... you know...

antimorningperson- As long as they don't tell, I am fine with it. And I won't tell Akito.

ryukfan101 has entered

CCP- Can I tell HER?

riukfan101- Tell me what?

antimorningperson- Ah, what the heck.

CCP- Ok, what I am about to tell you is TOP SECRET. If I find out any of you spill, you are DEAD.

CCP- I want a quick checklist of everybody who is here. Sign in.

antimorningperson- yawn

LaughingKween- Ha... ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

ryukfan101- RYUKIE!!!!

becky48- Kyo... Kyo... Kyo...!

CCP- Jez, Becky, are you gonna stalk him or what?

CCP- Is that everyone?

CCP- Yes, it is.

CCP- So, here is the low-down. (Funny phrase, huh?) You all know what the chinese zodiac is, right? Well, there are a certain 12 sohma's that transform into the animals of the zodiac when they are hugged by a member of the opposite gender. That would mean Yuki, Kyo, and... Well, 12 other Sohmas.

ryukfan101- ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?

CCP- YEAH! ISN'T IT COOL?

LaughingKween- Um... Its 11:00 Pm, And I am tired. Bye.

CCP- Yeah, I am gonna hit the hay too. Bie everybody!


End file.
